Une seule vie
by evandarkmaga
Summary: Dans la vie, il y a un évènement qui vient tout changer dans notre monde. Un tout petit OS,UA.


Petit Os sans grand prétention. Pour me pratiquer dans l'écriture d'histoire. Tout cela entre une pause de 2 cours.

Une seule vie.

La vie peut être étrange parfois. On s`attend à ce que tout se passe comme prévu. On fait un choix de carrière, on fait ses études, on les termine, on se trouve du travail, on rencontre une personne avec qui on veut faire sa vie, on se marie, on a des enfants ensemble. Dans le meilleur des mondes on reste ensemble pour toujours, dans le pire des cas, on se sépare et on refait sa vie avec une autre personne. Je suis sûr de ne pas être le seul à avoir planifié sa vie comme cela. Moi, je croyais rentrer dans l'entreprise familiale, pour prendre la direction à la retraite de mon père. J'aurais eu une très belle femme dans la haute société. On aura des enfants fantastiques qui feront notre fierté. Une belle vie monotone, mais remplie de joie. Une belle énumération de ce qu'est la perspective de la vie par plus de 80% des gens de la société. On pense ainsi, même si l'on n'en a pas conscience.

Cependant, il y a _**un**_ évènement qui vient tout changer dans notre vision du monde, un évènement majeur qui fait que tout ce qu'on voulait construire, s'écroule comme un château de cartes. Tout s'écroule sans qu'on ne puisse rattraper un seul morceau. Pour certains, il est impossible de recommencer, pour d'autres ce n'est pas le cas. Tout dépend de l'ampleur de ce dit évènement ou la façon dont on l'interprète.

Pour ma part, tout aller comme sur des roulettes. Je commençais mon secondaire sans problème. Jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience que je n'étais pas particulièrement attiré par la gent féminine. Je ne me suis pas inquiété en premier lieux. Mais les problèmes ont commencé quand les cours de natation ont commencé à l'école. Je recliquais les garçons sous la douche, même si je ne voulais pas. Je dois dire que je me suis dégouté moi-même. J'ai grandi dans un milieu très conservateur de la haute société aristocratique anglaise. Quand vous avez déjà pris le thé avec la reine plus de 10 fois, on peut dire que l'on est dans la haute société aristocratique anglaise. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. J'étais une honte pour ma famille. Moi, le fils unique des Malfoy, l'une des plus vieilles familles de l'Angleterre. Je me suis caché pendant plus de cinq ans. Par la suite, j'ai intégré la prestigieuse université de Cambridge.

Là-bas, j'ai rencontré un nouvel ami : Blaise. Il était dans le profil artistique. Puisqu'il était le dernier de la famille, il n'avait aucune pression sur son choix de carrière comme moi. Il voulait devenir écrivain. Il était chanceux de pouvoir vivre sa vie comme il le voulait. À plusieurs reprises, je lui en aie voulu pour cela. Le fréquenter fut un vent de fraicheur pour moi. C'était un tout nouveau mode de penser.

Un jour, il m'a initié à la peinture. Il m'avait affirmé que ce serait libérateur. Et ce fut effectivement le cas. Toute ma frustration y avait passé. On se sent bien mieux après. Et j'ai recommencé à plusieurs reprises par la suite jusqu'à y prendre gout. J'ai fini par prendre un cours de peinture en supplémentaire. Inutile de dire la réaction de mes parents, principalement mon père. Pour lui je dérivais vers le chemin de la débauche. Étrangement l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi avait disparu. Je crois que c'est la rencontre avec Blaise qui a changé cela ou le fait que je l'ai surpris pendant une de ses séances de tripotage de bonnes. Il m'avait profondément dégouté. Je savais que le mariage de mes parents n'était que pratique, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il faisait cela. J'ai remis en doute tout ce qu'il m'avait enseigné tout au long de ma vie et blaise m'y a grandement aidé.

Après ma deuxième année, j'ai complètement changé d'orientation, professionnel bien sûr. J'ai pris Architecture. C'était un travail respectable, pour mes parents, et un travail dans l'art. On ne le dirait pas comme cela, mais c'est très artistique l'architecture.

J'ai fait la connaissance d'un de mes cousins très, très éloigné, dans ce cours. Ronald Wesley, plus connu sous le nom de Ron. Un jeune roux aux yeux bleus, Grand fan d'échec et de l'équipe du Manchester United Football Club. Il avait le sens de l'humour, mais pas aussi douteuse que celle de Blaise. Étrangement, ils s'entendent plutôt bien, ce dont j'avais très peur quand je les aie présenté l'un à l'autre. Ron sort avec une fille du nom d'Hermione. Ils étaient amis depuis qu'ils étaient hauts comme trois pommes. Leur amitié s'est changée en amour très profond. Je les envie aussi. Libre de dire leur amour à qui ils veulent.

Des fois je me repose la question du pourquoi je ne suis pas normal, mais Blaise est toujours là pour me réprimander. C'est la seule personne à qui je me suis confié. Je dois avouer qu'il l'a plutôt deviné. Il a l'œil mon petit Blaise. Mais il ne me juge pas comme il me le dit si bien. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui.

Ma vie a continué sur cette lancée jusqu'à ma troisième année à Cambridge. C'était l'anniversaire de Ron. Pour fêter ses 20 ans, nous sommes sortis dans un bar et il avait invité son meilleur ami à venir avec nous. C'était un très beau brun, aux yeux verts. Harry, Harry Potter. Lui et Ron se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble.

Le coup de foudre. C'était aussi simple que ça. Je n'y avais jamais cru, mais c'était vrai. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai su que ce serait lui. Je me suis automatiquement éloigné de lui. Il était hors de question que je m'approche de lui. Cela a fait que la fête de Ron a été complétement gâché. Je m'en suis voulu, bien sûr, mais il était hors de question que je m'approche de lui.

Après la fête, je me suis mis à faire de recherche sur le brun. C'est là que j'ai découvert que ses parents se sont fait tuer par le tueur en série Tom Jedusor, mais plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Depuis ce jour, il habitait chez son parrain, le cousin de ma mère. Sirius et ma mère ne s'entendaient pas très bien, ce qui expliquait pourquoi je n'avais jamais rencontré le brun plus tôt dans ma vie.

Je n'ai pas recroisé Harry jusqu'à ce que Ron nous invite tous les deux au restaurant pour que nous fassions connaissance. Il n'avait pas apprécié que son anniversaire fut gâché par mon attitude. On a fini la soirée dans un bar où on en est ressorti ives morts. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour moi, mais Ron est très insistant quand il le veut. Quand on s'est retrouvé à la porte du bar. Harry m'a proposé de m'héberger pour le reste de la nuit, car il habitait proche. J'étais tenté de refuser, mais devoir affronter mon père ne me plaisait guère. On s'est séparé de Ron et il m'a conduit chez lui à pied. Pendant qu'on marchait, il n'a pas arrêté de parler. Il avait commencé par son enfance, puis à quel point il ne comprenait pas ma réaction à son égard. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je me souviens parfaitement de cette discussion, malgré l'alcool.

Pourquoi tu m'apprécies pas.

Il avait l'attitude d'un petit enfant qu'on venait de gronder.

Groon! Fut ma seule réponse

Moi, je t'aime bien Draco, t'as les cheveux blonds!

GHROMPF!

Tu sais, mon parrain dit que t'est son neveu, c'est vrai?

Groumph!

Moi je trouve ça cool qu'on soit de la même famille. Bon pas de la même famille, mais de la même famille, tu comprends. Non tu ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas assez claire. Sirius me le dit toujours, mais je ne change pas…

T'es obligé de parler!

On dit que la conversation créée des liens, c'est pour cela qu'on a accepté de se voir aujourd'hui, non? Il avait ce petit ton innocent, trop mignon.

Ron ne m'avait pas dit que tu serais là.

T'es méchant, moi je voulais te connaitre!

Pourquoi?

Parce que je t'aime bien.

Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa sur la joue gauche et on a continué à marcher en silence jusque chez lui. Il habitait dans un appartement de luxe. Ce n'était pas comme au manoir Malfoy. Il m'a conduit jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Juste avait de me quitter, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris, mais je l'ai embrasé. Et contre toute attente, il m'a répondu. Il s'est agrippé à ma chemise blanche et m'a conduit dans une autre chambre qui devait être la sienne.

Je l'ai déshabillé lentement et il en a fait de même. Il m'a pris et ma déposé sur le lit, avant de monté sur moi. Malgré le fait que l'on était nue, on n'a fait que s'embrasser, tendrement. Encore été encore, pendant des minutes, des heures, des jours, des années. Je n'en aie aucune idée, tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon premier baisé a été merveilleux.

Aujourd'hui je me suis réveillé, j'ai un mal de tête atroce, mais je vois Harry qui me regarde après notre nuit d'hier où l'on n'a fait que s'embrasser. Il avait un magnifique sourire avant de me dire ces trois mots que l'on souhaite tous entendre.

Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde de plus, je l'ai embrasé.

Pourquoi je vous raconte cela, c'est simple. La vie n'est pas toujours comme on aurait voulu qu'elle soit. Il y a trop d'imprévu. Moi j'ignore si j'ai de la chance, mais je sais que j'ai un nouvel avenir que je ne pensais pas avoir quand j'ai découvert que j'étais gay et encore moins que je réussirais à avoir Harry à mes cotes après notre première rencontre.

Fin

J'espère que vous avez apprécié?

Un petit Review SVP!

Peu importe le commentaire, sauf haineuse.


End file.
